


The Attic Room

by Judybrandtner



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gotham's Writing Workshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Jamie and Claire are refurbishing their new house, and Jamie has a special thought for one of the rooms.





	The Attic Room

‘So much work remains,’ I told to my husband, absently standing on the attic room of our new house, ‘but it should be done by the time the baby comes.’I added, caressing my still little bump.

Our flat on Inverness had been enough for just Jamie and me, and even with Faith as a baby, but with her growing up like a weed and another baby on the way, we needed the space. That’s when Jenny talked us then about an old cottage on the lands of Lallybroch.

We immediately fell in love with it. Two floors plus a spacious attic and a gorgeous garden for the children to play, with even a small shed for storage. It would need a lot of work for update it to the 21st commodities and it would take us longer to commute to the city, but we loved the idea of the children growing up on the Fraser’s ancestral home and really close to Jenny, Ian and their children.

‘What did ye say?’ Said my husband while I buried myself on his back.

‘I was talking about all the work it’s still needed to make the house habitable.’

‘Sorry, Sassenach, I got lost in my thoughts.’ He said, rounding me up on his arms.

‘Have you decided what to do with this room?’ I asked, ‘Maybe a playroom for the children?’

‘I have a wee idea, mo nighean donn, but I need to talk with you first.’ Jamie said, looking directly at my eyes in his most serious tone, ‘I’ve been talkin’ with John about wee Fergus.’

Fergus was one of Jamie’s cases at the Social Services Office. A young French orphan, originally named Claudel, who, by his account, had arrived to Scotland with a travelling group of Romani people, his birth mother having left him with one of the women of the group as a baby, but once she had died, the group had abandoned him. He had survived pick pocketing for a while until the police caught him and placed him on a children’s house and under Jamie’s care to find him a place with a nice family.

Jamie had taken on Fergus quickly, speaking French as he did, he could communicate better with him and help him with his halting English, choosing for him a nice Scottish name instead of his not-so-masculine French. And then, little by little, he had made himself a place, not only on Jamie’s life, but also in mine, as we started to take him out for family outings- at the zoo, at the aquarium for his birthday or weekends at Lallybroch. 

‘What’s the matter?’ I asked

‘John has been talking with the French service. Fergus is still technically a French citizen, so, if we canna find him a home in the next months, they want him back.’ He sounded worried, he had learned to love the boy in the time he had been working with him. ‘He doesna have anyone in France, he hasna been there for years. So, I thought that maybe we...’

‘You want to foster him.’ I finished for him.

‘I ken that is sudden, but we talked about foster a child before you got with Faith and we thought it was our best option.’

‘Let’s do it then.’ I told him 

‘Ye really want to bring him home?’

‘You’re not the only one who loves Fergus, Jamie.’ I said taking his hands on mine. ‘I do too, and Faith. Look how inconsolable she was the last time we had to leave him at the house after a weekend here. He’s already part of the family, let’s make it official.’

Few months later

‘What do ye think of it?’ Jamie asked Fergus as he drove him to the entrance of the house, finally finished.

‘C’est magnifique, Jamie.’ Said the boy.

I greeted them on the door, and left Jamie to give him the tour through the house meanwhile I followed them back with a sleepy Faith in my arms. Once he had showed him all the rooms on the second floor, he took Fergus to the attic. We have converted it on his room, painted in a nice tone of blue, football themed curtains with a place to sleep, to study and to play and even we had found a flag of his favourite french football team to hang over his bed. He looked amazed to it.

‘Je ne comprend pas.’ He said ‘This room is for a garçon, a boy, mais le bebe has not born yet.’

‘'Tis not for the bairn, lad.’ Jamie told to Fergus, crouching to his height, ‘’tis for ye. We have decided to foster ye. Welcome to yer new room, yer new home.’

Fergus launched to Jamie’s arms, I went to them and join the hug, listening to Fergus’ hiccups and Jamie’s soothing words in Gaelic.

‘’Tis ok lad, wipe yer face, ‘ Said Jamie, cleaning Fergus’ face with some tissue, ‘I ordered some pizza and the PSG plays today against Real Madrid and I ken ye dinna want to miss it.’

‘Je veux...’ Fergus said, still trying to stop sobbing, ‘I want to say thank you to you, Jamie.’

‘Ye dinna have to thank us, son.’ Said Jamie, ‘ And we arena Jamie and Claire anymore, we are Mama and Da now.

‘Mama and Da.’ Fergus tried timidly.

Once the pizza arrived and the match began, I burrowed on Jamie’s side on the sofa, enjoying his constant warmth, the movements of the baby inside me and, above all, the vision of our son- yes, our son; a lot of work still remained before it was official, but he was, and had been for a while, our son, sitting on the rug, trying to explain our daughter the rules of football and the names of the players.

‘He’s already at home, isn’t he, Sassenach?’ Jamie said.

‘Yes, he is.’ I answered him soon before fell asleep on his shoulder.


End file.
